Kyle 10: Crystal Gem
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: During the events of DMUDZ's most recent Kyle 10 cast Q&A, a clone of Kyle was made and sent to an alternate dimension. This is where he ended up. Will he earn his way into the Crystal Gems, and if he does, will he be able to fend off the Homeworld Invasion!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/Prologue: Kyle-Bomb!

Last thing I remember was answering some Q and A test. Then... I wake up inside of a beach house. I saw four faces staring down at me. One had a square head, one had long hair, one was very thin, and the last one had poofy hair. The light was still super bright.

"Oohhh..." I grunted. The figures started to speak.

"He's waking up!"

"That's good. I was starting to think he was dead."

"Amethyst, humans don't JUST up and die."

"They can."

"Quiet. He's almost awake." I rubbed my eyes, then yawned.

"W-where am I?" I asked, confused as hell. I saw a tall African-American woman with sunglasses and a square-shaped Afro, a small purple girl with one shoulder strap of her tank top down, a woman dressed like a ballerina with a long nose, and a small, round boy wearing a red shirt with a yellow star, and poofy black hair. The boy brought me a donut.

"There you go. I bought an extra for you at the store. Figured you were hungry." He told me.

"Thanks." I took the donut, and began eating it. The taste was what I needed, but the energy would also be nice.

"We found you lying down on the beach in front of our house." The afro woman said. "We're you headed here for any particular reason?"

"No." I replied. "I was sent here against my will by some annoying prick."

"Oh." The bird-nosed one said. The purple one got close to me.

"What's your name?" She asked. That surprised me. Who doesn't know me?

"Kyle Tennyson. World famous superhero?" I told/asked them. The ladies all laughed.

"HEY!" I yelled. "I fight stuff all the time! You haven't heard of me?"

"Nope." The afro woman told me. Both the purple girl and bird-nosed girl kept laughing uncontrollably. The short kid began to get very annoyed with how the other two were laughing.

"Stop!" He yelled. They listened to him, while the purple girl took one or two extra seconds to stop.

"Sorry." She stated.

The boy said, "Kyle, I'm Steven Universe, and they-"

"WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!" The afro woman proudly exclaimed, as the others got up with her.

"GARNET!" She said.

"AMETHYST!" The purple girl added.

"And... PEARL!" The last girl said. I laughed this time.

"Hey!" Amethyst yelled at me.

"You three made fun of me for being a superhero, when you have your own roll call?! HAHA!" I couldn't stop for a moment.

"Well, at least we can prove our abilities!" Pearl stated, as she summoned a spear. Amethyst summoned a whip, and Garnet summoned two gauntlets.

"Whoa." Okay. Magically summoning weapons. That is indeed something. They all smirked.

Amethyst said, "Top that, bro!" I smirked to them, getting off of their couch.

"Watch and learn, Crystal Girls!"

"Gems." Pearl corrected me.

"That is called a quip. Admittedly, not a good one, but I don't care at the moment." I turned my Ultimatrix on. When I did, the Ultimatrix beeped.

"Uncatalogged DNA detected." It said. It shot a yellow light at Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all at once, then glowed red.

"DNA scanned and understood. New Gem form inserted into Ultimatrix database." The Ultimatrix put it's faceplate down.

"What did it do?" Steven asked.

"My Ultimatrix stores DNA from all across the galaxy within it's files. It also immediately scans new strands it hasn't run into before. I guess I couldn't become... YOU GUYS ARE ALIENS?" It had just then dawned on me.

Amethyst yelled, "Whoo-yeah we are!"

Garnet added, "We're Gems. Beings very different from humans. We're the only Gems left alive on Earth currently."

Pearl continued to explain, "Gems are much more complex than humans! We have superior abilities... knowledge on events on Earth..."

I interrupted her. "That's all well and good, but I haven't shown my abilities yet." I hit the watch to transform into my new Gem form. My skin turned red as I grew out my hair, and my anatomy shifted into a female anatomy. My breasts became D-cups, my hair grew as long as a gemstone appeared as a barette run, and tape wrapped around my chest, and around my new gauntlets, which were like Tifa's from Final Fantasy 7, and they came out of my boots, which looked like Yang's from RWBY. I wore short shorts, and my Ultimatrix symbol appeared above my cleavage.

"CHALCEDONY!" I yelled. I stared at myself, immediately sighing.

"Great. Another female form. Oh well. Still proves my point." I looked at them.

"All Gems are female." Garnet said. Okay... So that proves I wouldn't have lost out on a male form at least. That's fine, I guess.

"So, now that I proved I am a hero..."

"You can become a Gem, Kyle?!" Steve had suddenly got stars in his eyes. I jumped backwards, becoming human again.

"I can turn into way more forms than just a Gem, Steven." I told him.

"Like what?" he asked. At his request, I had become K-9, Visor, Fullmetal, Goop, and Diamondhead. He especially liked Diamondhead, but it surprised the Crystal Gems that there were other Gem-like life forms.

"Is it that hard to believe?" was all I asked.

Garnet replied, "No, it isn't, I suppose. You're proof that other alien life exists besides humans and Gems." As I changed back to human, I decided to show them one last thing.

"And I'm not just a human. I'm..." I sprouted my hedgehog quills from my head and back. Steven's mouth fell open, and so did Amethyst's. Pearl fell over, and Garnet seemed to look like she blinked behind her shades, then composed herself.

"Half-Mobian!" I yelled triumphantly. I even turned to show them my back quills. This was awesome. A place where no one seemed to know who I was or had any knowledge of my existence prior, and yet... I missed home.

"I'm half-Gem, from my Mom's side!" Steven showed me his Gem, which was on his belly button.

"Ooh, nice!" Garnet showed me her Gems on her hands, Amethyst pulled her top down slightly to show me hers, and Pearl pointed to the gemstone in her forehead. A new world, with a new group of friends who were all aliens like me. Or half, in Steven's case. I could hang here for a while, but... There's still Ali, Gwen, Ben, and Kevin to think about. I sulked.

"Kyle?" Steven looked worried. I spoke.

"Guys... I know this may be asking a lot of you and may be intruding on your hospitality somewhat, but can I stay here until I can find a way home?" The Gems and Steven all looked at each other. They huddled, talking to each other, and as they talked, I keep thinking back to home and how the others were doing without me. They all faced me and Garnet spoke.

"Kyle, we've decided you can stay and help us on missions... But until you prove your worth, you are not yet a Crystal Gem."

"That's fine. Thanks." I told her.

"Yay! Kyle gets to be a hero!" Steven yelled. He jumped at me, and I caught him.

"I'm the one in charge, in case you were wondering." Garnet said.

"Got it, boss lady. I led my own team, but since I'm the newbie here, you guys are in charge."

"Well, that's that." Pearl said. Amethyst walked up to me and asked, "So, are those quills meant for what I think they're used for?" I nodded.

"Show me." She said. We went back out to the beach, and I rolled up into a ball, Spin Dashing my way across the beach, blazing sand paths and hopping as a ball. Steven and Amethyst cheered for me as I rolled along. Garnet and Pearl both clapped when I was done.

"Amazing display of your speed." Pearl said.

"Thanks. Say, Amethyst, why'd you ask me about that?"

"Oh..." Amethyst replied. "I don't know... This!" She rolled up into a ball herself, and did the same things I had done. She smirked at me the moment I looked.

"I can do it as good as you, dude." She told me. I nodded. Amethyst was pretty cool, with that Spin Dash. I also saw some other abilities later that day, like Amethyst's mastery of shapeshifting. She turned into a cat, Pearl, Steven, a bird, a big wrestler with a lot of chest hair, and finally, me.

"Whoa!" I liked Amethyst's shapeshifting. It reminded me of my own abilities with the Ultimatrix. She became herself again.

"Why don't you go Chalcedony and try it?" She asked. I transformed into Chalcedony again, and thought of shapeshifting into my girlfriend, Ali. Once I did, I looked into a mirror to see the accuracy, which, minus the red skin, was perfect.

"Why that form?" Garnet asked me. I looked back, shapeshifting into Kevin, Gwen, and Ben, too.

"These were my friends back home. I really miss them." Pearl nodded, but Steven hugged my leg as I shapeshifted to Chalcedony's normal look.

"You'll see them again someday." He told me. "On the word of Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems, you WILL find a way home!" I picked him up, hugging him myself.

"Thank you, Steven." I said. "I promise, I'll earn my way into you guys' house, one way or another."

To be continued.

A/N: I'll upload Chapter 2 of this pretty soon after. Keep your eyes peeled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Giant Centipede

(This occurs two weeks after Kyle gets there.)

Today, I was in the Gems' training arena with Garnet, and I was transformed into Firecracker, and I had just sent her flying into one of the walls.

"Good punch, Kyle!" Amethyst yelled. Pearl was clapping. Garnet got up, and her shades were slightly cracked as I cracked my knuckles. My Ember Celica was still activated, and my bruises were closing up and healing up.

"C'mon, Garnet! You can't be leader of the Crystal Gems for nothing!" I yelled. Garnet got to her feet, brushing off the rubble, and cracking her neck.

"Having high strength is not all that's required, Kyle! you need strategy!" She enlarged her gauntlets, making me whistle.

Pearl yelled, "You tell him, Garnet!" As she ran at me again, I caught her fist as she threw her punch, but she launched me into the wall behind me after she launched her gauntlet. It even exploded. Her gauntlet rematerialized on her fist as I exploded out of the rubble. My fiery aura was on, and my eyes were glowing red. As I launched myself at her, she dodged me, and hit me into another wall.

"Whoa." Amethyst was surprised. I got up again, and saw Garnet smirking. To be honest, she'd been doing pixel-perfect dodges the entire fight. I knew she was good, but to dodge me that often, she had to have a secret. Maybe it had something to do with her shades. Did they give her the ability to calculate my speed so she cold retaliate so she could reflexively dodge my attacks? I nailed her sometimes during fights, but this was getting somewhat ridiculous. I jumped at her as she intercepted my next punch, I knew she'd block it, but with all of the power Firecracker had, I could wear her out eventually. She'd realize it soon. She threw me off of one edge of the arena, and I was falling. I quickly transformed into Jetray, flying up and shooting eye beams at her. As she dodged, I went Firecracker again, blasting myself at her, and hitting her as she dodged the last laser. The explosion pushed her into the stands. After reloading, I blew the smoke off of the edge of the barrel. Pearl gasped, and Amethyst smiled with a thumbs up.

"So... Who wants to go next?" I asked as Garnet got up, wiping sweat off of her head.

"Good training session for today." Garnet told me. I turned back to normal. She put her gauntlets away.

"I can see why you're famed across the galaxy in your universe." She told me. I helped her get up and she leaned on me slightly.

"That Firecracker form of yours is insanely strong, Kyle. She had me on the ropes repeatedly." I grinned.

"Well, she gets stronger the more she's beat up. I wanted to see how you stacked up to her."

"She was good. Too good, almost." She turned to Amethyst and Pearl.

"You two can go next." She told them.

"What?!" Amethyst questioned.

"Garnet, I'm way past Amethyst's league and you know it!" Pearl had said. Amethyst growled.

"That's wrong and you know it!" She hollered. Pearl looked Amethyst in the eye.

"Well, I am 2,000 years older." She said.

"2... 2,000?!" I asked. Garnet sighed.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled at them. "We'll watch now, and you two can have a whack at each other." Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons, as I sat down with Garnet.

"You're about to ask why I was able to predict your attacks." I froze.

"Yeah..." I told her.

"I have Future Vision. It has nothing to do with my glasses."

"Oh. Those are just for show?" She nodded.

"They do hide something, though."

"Something? Like what?"

"You'll see."

"When you can fully trust me?"

"Yes." She turned to look at me. I nodded. Garnet's a smart and mysterious woman. I may be able to get her to tell me more later. She looked back to Amethyst and Pearl, and I saw Amethyst tackled Pearl with a Spin Dash. Pearl flipped to her feet and began shooting her down. Amethyst got hit, then she swung her whip at Pearl, who ballet jumped over it, then kicked Amethyst in the face.

"Nice hit Pearl!" I yelled. Garnet nodded, then Pearl made a curtsy as Amethyst hit her in the back, making her fall over.

"Taking advantage of a distraction! Nice tactics, Amethyst!" I yelled at her. Amethyst just nodded at me. Garnet stayed stoic. Pearl jumped, nearly hitting Amethyst with her spear. Amethyst lassoed Pearl, slamming her into a wall.

"Oooh..." I said. Garnet still said nothing. It's very hard to read her. I assume she likes it like that. Pearl got out, and growled.

"What is it, P? Too scared to fight me?" Amethyst taunted. Pearl spun her spear around, and gave Amethyst a 'come at me' gesture. Amethyst charged at her immediately. I saw what she was going to do.

"Pearl has it won." Garnet said. I watched closely. This was gonna be good. As Amethyst came closer, Pearl swung her spear up, and slashed her whip apart. She then did another twirl kick, forcing Amethyst into the wall. Amethyst groaned.

"Enough. I'm sure Steven's worried sick." Garnet said. We walked out, and warped back to the house. I saw Steven was up in his bedroom playing GameCube games. I walked up.

"Hey little buddy. This single-player?" I asked.

"For now. You can join in the next round. He told me. "How was training?"

"Awesome. They're all epic fighters. I love that about them. Amethyst and Pearl fought, and so did Garnet and I. She's terribly powerful! Did you know that she had-"

Garnet interrupted me, "An awesome level of super strength?" She grinned widely, confusing me.

"Garnet?" I asked.

"Yeah, Garnet! You're powerful!" Steven said, having stars in his eyes. I raised my eyebrows at her. She whispered into my ear.

"He is NOT to know I have Future Vision yet." I nodded. She set me back down. "You two have fun now." She walked away for the time being.

"You got it!" Steven said. I watched Steven play his game. It looked like it involved a cat flying a cookie or something. It also looked terribly cheap.

"So... What's the game about?"

"Cookie Cat!" that explains the weirdness I was feeling. I want my Metal Gear Rising back.

"What does Cookie Cat do?"

"He ran away from home to fly a cookie spaceship!"

"How fun..." I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss the video games back home."

"How good are they?"

"This makes me miss them greatly, Steven."

"That good?!"

"Yep. That good." His eyes became stars again. Will I ever get used to that?

"Steven, do your eyes always do that? It's a little strange."

"What?"

"Your eyes become stars, Steven."

"They do?"

"Yeah." I turned into Chalcedony. "They look like this!" I shapeshifted my eyes to demonstrate.

"Oooh." He made his eyes stars again, too.

"Never mind, I assume it's normal."

"My eyes always feel different from time to time."

"Maybe that's why." I snickered to myself. Even though I'm not a Crystal Gem, or a part of the "Universe" family quite yet, I feel as if I am being initiated in as we speak. These times with one another are always making me think, and talk, and communicate my thoughts easier. I'm not sure how much the Gems actually trust me, but I'm sure they are working to get used to me like I'm trying to get used to them. So far... (I open my notebook)

Garnet: My relationship with her is more based on mutual respect of one another's strengths and abilities than real friendship. We get along, and I follow her orders to the letter. She seems to trust me as a teammate, but not as a real friend. Her occasional personality shifts are slightly off-putting, but bearable. Oddly, she has two Gems instead of one. Did she get a special status on the Gem homeworld or something? I need to ask her when she considers me a valuable ally.

Amethyst: I could party with this girl. She don't give a fuck, and I like that. She reminds me the most of myself, and I think we became instant friends. We have Spin Dashing in races quite a bit, and she is a strong warrior, despite being the least skilled and mature of the three Gems. I would like to think her pranks on me are attempts to bond. We have perfectly identical power sets. I can roll, so can she. I can shapeshift, and so can she. Pearl and Steven often joke about how similar we are to each other. Most of it goes over her head, but I have taken deeper care to note these similarities in an attempt to move forward. I've gained her respect the fastest.

Pearl: The one I am least bonded to, honestly. Her obsessiveness over detail and detail-oriented type A personality can make us be at odds with each other all the time. We also argue about how to take care of Steven. She tends to be a helicopter mother and I am more like a passive, yet stern older brother. I was this way with Ben, because I thought that it was best, and then he dated Julie and my sister behind my back. I hope I can be a better older brother figure to Steven. He's way more impressionable than Ben is. We can cooperate on the battlefield, at least. I'm nice to her, and she's... Decently respectful back. Maybe we'll see eye to eye someday, but not now.

Steven: Steven and I got along immediately. He took great care to try and make me feel at home right away. Bless his soul. Little does he know, my friends probably desperately need me and I'm sitting here playing video games and helping another group of heroes with their problems. They're going to be so disappointed to hear that, and there's no other explanation I can give them... At least Steven makes me feel less guilty. I'm on missions with the Crystal Gems all the time. Steven looks up to me, and he always loves hearing about adventures I have. Yet, I still yearn for my friends back home. Damn...

(I close my notebook.)

Steven saw that I finished writing in my notebook.

"Ready to go out?" He asked. I nodded.

"I thought the Gems didn't want me to be out." I said.

"On your own." He said back. I smirked.

"You're learning." I pointed to him, and we walked out. I was happy to get fresh air besides the last few times I've been on missions with the Gems. I followed Steven around the hill, and saw the town. It was a small town. Way smaller than Bellwood.

"Welcome to Beach City, Kyle!" Steven said. I followed him into town, heading for a place called 'The Big Donut.'

"Is this were you got that last donut from?" I asked him.

"Mm!" he grunted. I followed him in there. There were already two people at the cash register. One was a short and pudgy girl with blonde hair, and the other one was a tall guy, who I honestly think I was slightly taller than, and he looked like he really did not want to be there at all. I also took immediate dislike to the big holes in his ears. Who gets piercings like that?! It's a pet peeve I tend to have.

"Hi, Steven! Who's your friend?" The girl asked.

"Sadie! This is my newest friend, Kyle Tennyson!" I was too busy looking to confrirm, but I responded soon.

"Hi." I finally said. Sadie just waved. The other guy looked like didn't give a shit. I didn't care. I just wanted my donut. It was going to be good, like the last one.

"He's a superhero." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh... Okay." Sadie didn't press the issue further. The other guy, however, stopped not giving a shit to talk.

"SUPERHERO?! Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, but superheroes don't exist!" He laughed.

"Lars! Kyle is a superhero, and he can prove it!" I thought it was a horrible idea to use my powers in public so soon after I got here. I liked having a secret identity again, as well. I wasn't planning to show off everything I could do just to prove a point.

"Oh, he's just calling me that because I prevented him from drowning a while back." I said. Steven gave me a look.

"But you said you were a celebrity back home! Come on! Show them!" I took him aside.

"Steven... I like having my secret identity again. It gave me back the freedom I always wanted. Plus, I was a bad public speaker."

"But, you're cool. I know you are."

"And that's all I need Steven. I could care less what Lars thinks of me."

"That's good of you." Steven said.

"What'd you do? Trick him into thinking you had powers?" Okay, Lars was beginning to piss me off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I told him.

"You saved him from drowning?! You were probably the one who drowned him. Then you asked him if you could live there so you could stop living on the beach, all alone!" My eyebrow twitched.

"Lars!" Sadie looked at him. "He's not usually this annoying. You'll have to forgive him."

"He's on strike two." I said. True, I had a short fuse, but it isn't super-short.

"I'd like a-"

"Sand-filled donut with extra dog poop?"

"LARS!" Both Steven and Sadie yelled at him. My veins on my forehead were bulging.

"Strike two and a half..." I mumbled."

"Ooh, ooh! I bet because you were a homeless bum that saved Steven and tricked him AND his 'Gem' friends into housing you just to-" I transformed to Metrion. His jaw dropped.

"I... can't..." He stammered, as black electricity flew out of me,

"Steven! Where did you find this freak?!" He yelled to him. I growled again.

"Just like with your magic belly button! You attract weird!" I blasted him out of the Big Donut, still looking angry. I reverted to human form.

"As I was going to say... Chocolate Donut. Please." Sadie gulped.

"It's on the house." She said. Steven looked at the Cookie Cat fridge.

"No Cookie Cats?!" He asked frantically. I got my donut as we looked at him. Steven looked worried.

"Sorry, Steven. Everyone's sold out." Sadie explained. "We still have Lion Lickers."

"LION LICKERS?! NO! They don't even look like real lions! Kids these days! These are gross!" I rolled my eyes, surprised Steven would mention it like that. What is he? 10?

"Don't worry Steven. I'm sure Lion Lickers can't be... Hmm..." I saw them. Some were melting as I looked. Yep. Maybe not my cup of tea.

"Thanks for the offer, Sadie. Looks like we're set for the day." I said. Steven looked at the cookie cat fridge.

"Oh, sweet Cookie Cat, with your crunchy cookie outside and crunchy creamy inside... You were too good for this world." He kissed the freezer, making Sadie and I look at him awkwardly.

Sadie asked, "You want to take the freezer?" Steven sadly nodded. As we left, Steven was sulking, and carrying the freezer across his back.

"Hey, come on, Ste-man. I'm sure it can't be all bad. Maybe everyone will see the light and Cookie Cat will come out on top again!" I said.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He wasn't encouraged. I transformed into Upchuck for him.

"Hey, watch this!" I threw the donut into the air, and made my tongues stretch to grab it. I the pulled it into my mouth, and chomped down. The taste was nice, and Steven clapped.

"Gross, yet entertaining. Have you ever tried showbiz?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Haven't really tried showbiz. I sang at a rock and roll convention 5 years ago, though."

"Awesome! How was that?"

"I sang 'Through the Fire and Flames.' It was pretty cool. I was Fourarms playing two guitars at once." I turned into Fourarms to show him. His star eyes came back.

"What CAN'T you turn into?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Haven't figured that out completely." I flexed my giant arms as he watched. He had tried hanging off of one of them, where I let him hang for a few minutes before setting him down, and walked him back to the house. When we walked in, the Gems had been fighting an infestation of giant centipedes.

"Guys!" Steven yelled. I ran in, grabbing some of the giant centipedes, and slammed them together, making them go poof. Amethyst whipped one, then Garnet squeezed one into nothingness.

"Hi, Steven!" Pearl yelled through the commotion.

"Sorry about taking Kyle out like that!" He responded as I transformed to Swampfire, shooting flames at some of them. They roared, backing away as Pearl jabbed them in the face with her spear. Garnet had to slam some more with her gauntlets, and I punched one in the face. Pearl cracked the last one's neck.

"As long as he was supervised by you, and didn't hurt anyone, it's fine." Garnet said. There was some fire still around.

"Kyle! We need some water!" Amethyst yelled. I transformed to Aquos to put it out.

"Sorry!" I replied, blasting the fire with water streams.

"Aw, no! They got into everything!" Steven said. I grumbled to myself. Damn me...

"By the way, he blasted Lars with magic." Steven told them.

"You WHAT?!" Garnet was angry. I gulped in response.

"Kyle, you are not supposed to turn your powers on unsuspecting civilians like that!" She continued. Pearl looked angry, and Amethyst just shrugged.

"Hey... It's cool. I don't like Lars guy, either." Amethyst said.

"Kyle, as an honorary member of out team, it's still your duty to uphold our rules and regulations." Pearl explained.

"One of our rules is to never use our abilities against a human, except in a dire situation." Garnet added.

"Well, my team had no rules on how to use our powers. In fact, a lot of my old enemies were human, as well as alien!" I yelled back.

"You had no team structure?!" Pearl questioned, looking like she passed a kidney stone.

"Other than the fact I was the leader and Gwen was usually the strategy girl, no. Ben was my second-in-command, I think." I turned back to human to think about it.

"I wish I was on your old team, then." Amethyst said. I smiled.

"You would have fit right in, Amethyst." I happily agreed. She smiled back.

"Regardless, you have one warning. No more powers on unsuspecting civilians." Garnet told me. I sighed, then nodded.

"I promise." I said, while crossing my fingers behind my back. Steven opened the freezer.

"No way!" I heard. When I looked, there were Cookie Cat wrappers stacked all over.

"Shit." I whispered. If I was ever going to curse, and Steven was in the room, I whispered it. He pulled out one of the wrappers as we all surrounded him, with Amethyst sitting on the table.

Amethyst said, "We went into town and stole a bunch when we heard they were gone!"

Pearl grumbled, saying, "I went back to pay for them..."

Garnet said, "The whole thing was MY idea."

Amethyst added, "It was everyone's idea!"

Garnet responded with, "Not really."

Pearl said, "All that matters is that Steven is happy." I rolled my eyes, putting my hands into my hoodie pockets. Then, Steven broke out into song.

"Ahhhhhh! He's a frozen treat with an all new taste 'cause he came to this planet from outer space! A refugee of an interstellar war, but now he's at your local grocery store! Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy! Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy! Cookie Cat! He left his family behind! Cookie Caaaaat! Now available at Gurgen's off Route 109!" The Gems clapped, and I just smiled. Kid can sing. Even if the song itself is an annoying jingle. He unwrapped the Cookie cat, and stopped.

"Wait... I need to savor this moment." He said. He looked at all of us.

"I also need to save these so I can eat them later. But now..." He took the first bite out of a Cookie Cat, and he smiled as he munched. I actually felt like part of a family moment, but I also felt so misplaced at the same time. Before I could think anymore, however, Steven's belly button began to glow. We all gasped.

"Steven... Uh..." Amethyst pointed there, and as Steven rose his shirt up, there was a pink shield with a white spiral design on it that popped up in front of us. The glow from Steven's Gem covered the radius of it.

"I did it!" Steven yelled, firing his shield out. It bounced all over the room, even off of my head, before it stopped after it hit the TV set in Steven's room.

"Ow..." I felt the back of my head. So he can summon a weapon like most other Gems at least. I have yet to bring out mine as Chalcedony. Garnet's training did help me be a good hand-to-hand fighter in that form, though. I liked that. I almost never fought with a weapon anyway. Garnet looked at the mark in my head.

"Nothing fatal. We were lucky nothing happened." She said. I rubbed it.

"I summoned my weapon thanks to Cookie Cat!" Steven said as he bounced.

"What did they put in these?" Pearl asked as she looked at the ingredients. I took one to look myself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"We can worry about that later. Besides, Kyle needs to come with us so we can find the centipeetle mother. It's been breeding many offspring." Garnet explained. I nodded, following the Gems out.

"By the way, I know you crossed your fingers when you promised you wouldn't hurt any more humans." She added.

"Is there anything your Future Vision doesn't see?" I asked her.

"Only what I don't immediately need to see." She told me, while smirking. Wow. She's good.

"Got me." I replied to her. We began to search the temple to find the location of the centipede mother. We don't need the place to be overrun, after all. As we walked, I couldn't help but feel like I was misplaced in someone else's family photo. If this had been otherwise, let's just say I'm still surprised I'm here. The Gems at least treat me like a valuable teammate. I transformed into Ghostfreak to begin my search through the temple. Garnet, went to her room, Amethyst went to her's, as did Pearl. I floated through the whole temple to look. All I can say is, this thing is elusive. Mama Centipeetle is clever with her hiding places. We walked out to see Steven eating more Cookie Cats. He sighed.

"What's wrong, Ste-man?" I asked him.

"I can't get my shield to come back out."

"It is unlikely that the Cookie Cats made you summon your shield Steven." Pearl tried to reason.

"But it worked before." he said.

I said, "Maybe you need to learn how the others do it." I turned back to normal, and winked, trying to give the Gems a hint. Pearl beamed.

"Oooh! I'll go first~!" She had said. I groaned, but appreciated it. Later, I was Chalcedony again, and Steven was with me as Pearl began her lesson. We sat in front of her.

"Pay attention to these petals, boys. The petals' dance SEEMS improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your OWN dance!" Pearl summoned her spear as it extended, then she spun it around. "Like so." She concluded. Steven and I looked at each other weirdly.

"Thanks, Pearl." I told her. Later, we were at the Big Donut while Steven took some flower petals with him. Amethyst was also with us, and I was still Chalcedony. Steven hurled the petals into the air. I did, too, after Steven elbowed me.

"Aww... Neither of us got it." He said.

"Steven, I think it isn't about petals." I told him.

"Did Pearl tell you the petal thing?" Amethyst asked us.

"Yeah, we need to practice really hard so we can dance like trees! I think." Steven answered.

"Steven, she meant to practice using our internal energy, and putting the energy through our beings so our weapons would come out! I think..." I put my hand to my chin to think.

"Listen, guys. All that practice stuff is no fun! Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens!" Amethyst whipped the dumpster behind us into two halves. Lars, having come back from being blasted, with a bandage on his forehead, dropped his trash bags.

"What?! Again?!" He yelled. I growled under my breath. He looked at us, when then saw the symbol on my chest, and ran off screaming. I grinned. We went back to the Crystal Temple to see Garnet, at my advice, because I thought there was more to it than Amethyst and Pearl were letting on.

Steven asked her, "So we're supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?"

Garnet answered, "Yes." I facepalmed. She continued, "Or... you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in—" After doing fancy poses, she summoned her gauntlets. I clapped. "At least that's my way of doing it." I began trying to meditate. Steven looked at me funny.

"Steven... from what I heard from all three of them, I gather we need to practice so much that summoning your Gem is natural, like you're bringing out a part of yourself! That's it!" My eyes became stars like his did on occasion. Garnet shrugged.

"It's different for everyone, Kyle. If that's your way, sure." She said. I went back to meditating, seeing if clearing my mind could help me with mine. Suddenly, we heard a roar. I walked to the edge of the cliff, seeing what I thought we were looking for before. A large bug with a big mane, massive pincer mouth, and gem spikes growing on it's backside.

"Guys!" I yelled back at them.

"Gems! To battle!" Garnet yelled, hopping down. Amethyst, Pearl, and I went after her after I transformed to Heatblast. I threw a fireball at the Mom, who didn't seem to be affected. Garnet tried to punch it, only for her attack to be deflected, too. Amethyst rolled into it, then Pearl used her spear to stab it. Nothing seemed to get it hurt.

"It's hide is too hard for a direct attack!" Garnet declared. I transformed to Humongousaur, increasing my size to match the centipeetle's.

"Let's see how it does against prehistoric power!" I rushed at it. It spat acid at me. I dodged to the side, then punched it in the face. It bit my hand immediately after. Amethyst's whip was lassoed around it as the three of them began pulling on it to free me. I used a hammer blow with my free hand, smacking it on the hand. As my hand was relinquished, I swung both of my hands upward into it's face. Steven walked outside to see us fighting it.

"Guys! I can help!" He yelled, bringing some Cookie Cats with him, while they were piled up in the Cookie Cat freezer.

"STEVEN!" The Gems all yelled. I saw him as the centipeetle tail-whipped me into the ground, and rush at him. Steven threw the Cookie Cat into his mouth as I held it back. Garnet began to assist me in pulling the centipede back. Steven looked down at his belly, bewildered by something, still consuming his cookie

"What's wrong? He asked himself. Garnet punched the centipeetle's tail, and I tossed it into the water near the beach. It roared at us as Pearl began shooting lasers from her spear at it, and Amethyst threw a rock at it with her whip. I tossed Garnet at the centipede's face. It bit Garnet as she got to the Poke Ball-like gemstone that was it's one eye.

"Steven... I think Gem powers don't work with cookies. You need to find a different way. Like, your friends are in danger, or something that makes you happy, or something." I told him.

"How'd you master your powers?" He asked me.

"By training and experimenting. It takes a long time, but every gift is able to be mastered. You just need to find what makes your powers tick." I told him. I heard Garnet hollering as I saw Amethyst and Pearl still trying to save her. Garnet got bit, and it was trying to swallow her.

"Be right back." I told Steven as I ran for the centipede. I transformed into Cannonbolt this time.

"AMETHYST! THROW ME!" I yelled to her. She nodded, lassoing me, then, by using all of her strength, she threw me as I rolled into a ball, and slammed the centipede extremely hard in the face. The impact poofed the giant centipede into its gemstone, and I rolled next to Amethyst, who high-fived with me.

"Nice, dude." She said. Garnet, after panting, grabbed the gemstone, put a bubble around it, then teleported away.

"Nice work, Kyle. You just might become a Crystal Gem sooner than you realize." She told me. I walked to Steven, who still looked disappointed, the changed into Chalcedony.

"Don't worry. I can't summon my Gem weapon yet either." I told him, I brought my hand up to my Gemstone barrette, and it didn't react at all.

"See?" He noticed.

"I do." He told me.

"Now stop gorging on those Cookie Cats. You're going to give yourself a stomachache." I said. He nodded.

Amethyst added, "I guess cookies really don't activate your powers."

Pearl said, "Of course it doesn't. I'm sure someday you'll know how your Gem activates."

Garnet added, "You'll find out how... in your own Steven-y way." I smiled to Garnet.

Later...

I swiped a Cookie Cat myself just to taste it. I was in normal form, and I ate it.

"Oh my God." I said. These things are amazing! Steven was still disappointed.

"If it isn't Cookie Cats, then what is it?" He asked himself.

"The energy for those things probably comes from within your Gemstone." I said. "You need to find your inner power, and learn how to get that energy to work for you when you need it most." Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had all come out, seeing me talk to him. Garnet smiled, Amethyst smirked, and Pearl nodded.

"Gems, he just might be that fourth member we're looking for." Garnet told them.

"Are you sure, Garnet?" Pearl asked her. "He's not a real Gem."

"Who cares?" Amethyst interjected. "He's helping Steven. That's all I need to see."

"He's not going to replace Steven. But he will require much less effort to train." Garnet added. "And if he can relate to Steven more than we could to give him the knowledge he needs to get as good as Rose... we'll be much better off in the long run." Amethyst and Pearl nodded.

"Maybe you're right." Pearl said. "Kyle could be just what we need."

"Don't know who sent him here..." Amethyst said. "But he had the right idea. They saw that I encouraged Steven to keep trying, then I got a hug. I awkwardly hugged back. Garnet gave me a thumbs up, and I returned it.

"Guys, can you show me how summoning your weapons works?" He asked as he ran to them.

Pearl said, "We would be honored to help, Steven!" I walked up, transforming to Chalcedony yet again.

"Mind if I join, too?" I asked. Amethyst nodded.

"Come on, K. You need WAY more help than Steven does with that!" I gave her a fake pout, and chuckled, following them to the warp pad, and left with them.

To be continued.

So... Which Kyle Gem Fusion do you most anticipate in this fanfic? That is my question to you all. See ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle 10 Crystal Gem

Chapter 2: If Every Pork Chop Were Perfect, We Wouldn't Have Hot Dogs

Things started today with me as Chalcedony dancing in front of the others. Steven was busy playing video games at the time. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were trying to teach me about dancing for some reason. (A/N: This Kyle has no idea about Gem Fusions, according to DMUDZ's/my own mind manipulation of said clone.)

I kept trying for different styles, but nothing was triggering a Gem glow. I twirled, but then fell on my butt.

Pearl said, "You're doing it all wrong! Let your Gem guide your movement, you can't force it!" I grunted at her.

"Maybe if you guys let me listen to a song that allowed me to let the jams flow!" I yelled back. Amethyst nodded.

"Could work. Let Kyle listen to music he likes. It'll be easier for him to dance." She said. They were making me listen to classical music, to inspire me to dance gracefully. Thing is, I can't dance. At all. Except for the one time I took Gwen to prom. And she was the one leading. I danced at the wedding five years ago, too, but both Ben and Gwen would have said I sucked, despite the fact I was enjoying myself then. But now, it's a thing I need to learn if I want to have Chalcedony at her maximum potential, apparently.

"Sounds like a good idea." Garnet said. "Kyle, what's your favorite type of music?" I thought to myself for a moment, then it popped in my head instantly.

"ROCK N' ROLL, BABY! YEEAAHAAHH!" I yelled, strumming the air in front of them. They gulped.

"Great…" Pearl said. Amethyst nervously laughed, and Garnet shivered.

"What?" I asked them.

"Well, let's give it a shot…" Amethyst said. They left. After being out for a few minutes, they walked back with a record case showing a guy riding on a rocket. He looked like Steven in the face, but had much longer hair.

"Nice record." I said.

"It's something from Steven's father." Pearl told me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He lives in town. He runs a car wash." Garnet told me. I looked at the cover.

"The resemblance is uncanny." I told them. They also had a record player with them. Pearl set it up, and gulped. Garnet just nodded.

"You guys don't like rock?" I asked them.

"There are much better tunes if you ask us." Garnet said. I just nodded.

"But hey… like… our…" Pearl stopped herself from talking. She looked between the two of them. I raised my eyebrow.

"Hey. What aren't you telling me?" I asked them.

"Our former leader. We… think we should wait a while longer before we let you in on that." Garnet said. "I'll finish for Pearl. Our former leader, before me, said that there is beauty in everything, even if you can't see it. We just never saw it in this, but maybe it has a purpose for you." I looked to the ground, then back at them, getting up.

"I'm ready." I said. Garnet started up the record, and a loud rock and roll tune began playing. I began moving my feet to the beat at first, then snapping my fingers. I spun around, air guitaring, and pretending to strum. Once I was bobbing my head, I belted out a big, "AAAAAWWWWWWWWW YEAAHHH! THAT'S MY JAM! WOOO!" I used more guitar strums, and the Gems made a gasp. I did a power slide, then opened my eyes, noticing not only my Gem, but my Ultimatrix symbol glowing, too. It made me want to dance even more. I did a power slide, and as I made one final air strum, the loudest note was played, blowing the Gems back a few inches.

"Woo! YEAH!" I said. The glows on my Gem and Ultimatrix symbol died down.

"Amazing." Pearl said. Amethyst nodded. Garnet's mouth was agape.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Your Gem and your watch symbol glowed." Garnet told me. I grinned.

"I know! Isn't that awesome?!" I yelled happily.

"That's the thing." Amethyst said, interrupting my happy mojo.

"Amethyst?" I asked.

"Kyle, only your Gem was supposed to glow." Garnet said. My eyes widened.

"That's cool." I said. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst all looked at each other.

"That's only supposed to happen if-" Garnet interrupted herself again.

"Guys, we can't get much further with this if you keep secrets from me. Trust me. All I want to do is help you guys protect the planet, and maybe, if I can, find a way home." I said.

"I believe you, but…" Amethyst answered, then Garnet added on.

"It is up to me. Look. During all the missions we took you on, you performed excellently, and even exceeded Pearl's and my expectations."

"So…?" I asked her.

"Well…" Pearl said, then continued. "It's… possible… that you could have been sent by Homeworld to spy on us. It seems all too perfect." I facepalmed.

"I know you want to protect the Earth, and especially Steven, so let me clear the air right now. I'll tell you how I got here if you can explain your secrets about your leader and this multiple glow thing." I said.

"Alright." Garnet said. "Tell us how you got here."

"This is the 100% truth. In my universe, there's a guy who does a talk show, and it's up to me and a few of my friends to answer questions. In this questionnaire, I was trapped inside of a tube, then got zapped. I then ended up here. I don't know anything about Homeworld at all." I said. They all looked confounded.

"I didn't say it wasn't ridiculous." I added.

"So the questioner guy trapped you in the tube, and you were sent here, for no reason." Amethyst concluded. I nodded. The Crystal Gems looked at each other.

"Sounds like he was just sent here, and just meant to do whatever he could." Pearl said aloud. I nodded.

"Guy's a real whack job." I told them.

"Well, I'll tell you how you can move towards earning our trust." Garnet said. I eagerly awaited their response. "Steven's father has no other employees working for him. He just runs the car wash on his own."

"Uh huh…" I responded.

"And you could help him out. If he gives us positive opinions of you, we may consider telling you more about what we're doing and why." Garnet said, grinning.

"Sure. I needed something to do other than play video games with Steven all day." I said, smiling. Well, I was right. All I was doing was training on my own, or playing video games with Steven when the Gems were out and they didn't need me on some mission. Things were a lot more fun when they were around, and they'd find it hard to make me not train. While I can fight well with Chalcedony, her kinda small stature compared to some of my other strong aliens, and my lack of expertise with shapeshifting at the moment can't make up for her size. Amethyst was trying to teach me how to become her wrestler form to help myself out, but it is too much to ask at the moment. I also still cannot summon my Gem Weapon. Pearl says it can take some time, so at least I'm not missing out on something obvious, because everyone else had to learn.

"Good. I'll contact Greg now!" Pearl said. "He'll be happy to hear he's getting help after so long!" She ran to get a phone to call him.

"You know, I expected you to say 'Hell no', or something else Pearl would find offensive." Garnet told me.

"Garnet, I've been stuck with that Cookie Cat game for months." I told her, changing back to human.

"He does have other games, like Lonely Blade." Amethyst told me. What the?

"The little guy's been holding out on me?!" I almost yelled. Garnet and Amethyst look at each other oddly.

"Looks like it, bro." Amethyst said. We walked back to the house, and saw Steven playing a different game.

"You've been holding out on me, Steven!" I yelled to him.

"What have I been holding out on?" He asked me.

"Lonely Blade…" I whispered to him.

"Garnet!" He yelled.

"That was Amethyst." Garnet quickly said.

"Why were you holding that out on me?!" I yelled to him again.

"The Gems said not to completely trust you, so I held out on the game!" He yelled back.

"Okay." I said calmly, shocking everyone.

"Whoa." Steven said, surprised.

"Sorry about yelling at you. I just needed the answer." I told him.

"He's random…" I heard Amethyst say. We began to play when Pearl came back later.

"I have good news, Steven. Kyle here will be working with your father at the car wash, starting tomorrow!" She told him. Steven got his star eyes.

"Really?!" He asked me. I nodded.

"Sure will. I jammed out to one of his songs in my dance training." I told him.

"Which one?" He asked.

"I heard something about being a comet." I told him.

"Ooh! Like a Comet!" He happily exclaimed. The three Gems got smug looks, but made them not super obvious for Steven. He looked for the player, and brought it out.

"Let's listen to it, guys!" I snapped my fingers.

"Yeah, guys! Let's hear it! WOO!" I yelled happily.

"Okay…" Pearl said. I saw Garnet pulling out earplugs, and Amethyst gulped. The opening riffs played, and his voice belted out, as Steven pumped the song to max volume.

" _Some… say I have no direction, that I'm a lightspeed distraction, that's a knee-jerk reaction."_ I began snapping my fingers to the beat and Steven clapped to it.

" _Still this is the final frontier, everything is so clear… to my destiny I steer!"_ This was when I began strumming like mad. " _This life in the stars is all I have ever known, stars and stardust in infinite space is my only home…"_ For some reason, this song made me jam so much because I think it made me think of me. Crazy, but… considering I came to Ben's world from a TV from an alternate dimension, this shouldn't be too dissimilar… I guess. I just had an image of me getting used to be a hero, and I loved the tune so much. I would just make this more metal-ish, I suppose. But I love it a lot as is. No need to change it.

" _But at the moment that I hit the stage, thousands of voices are calling my name and I know in my heart that it's been worth it all of the while!"_ This made me think of my sudden celebrity status… if I had to liken it to something.

" _And as my albums fly off of the shelves, handing out autographed pics of myself, this life I chose isn't easy but is sure one heck of a ride!"_ At this point, I began the twirl I did as Chalcedony while air strumming, and my Ultimatrix beeped, turning me into Chalcedony magically again, and both my Gemstone and Ultimatrix symbol glowed brilliantly, and Steven stopped dancing himself, with star eyes.

" _At the moment that I hit the stage, I hear the universe calling my name, and I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear… And as the solar wind blows through my hair…"_ I stopped twirling to droop my long hair over my head, then disperse it everywhere, making it spread around and fall as I began to prepare for my final 'solo'. _"knowing I have so much more left to share… A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmosphere… I'll fly like a comet!"_ I stopped strumming to prepare for a power slide. _"Soar like a comet…"_ I then did my power slide, strumming the air again. _"Crash like a comet…"_ I now jumped in the air, while doing a 550 degree flip, spreading my arms everywhere. _"Just like a comet…"_ And the song ended with me landing on my feet in the splits. I got back up.

"Oh. Wow. I turned into Chalcedony during my dance now. That was kind of cool." I remarked.

"That was awesome!" Steven said.

"It is unorthodox…" Pearl said aloud.

"That song was important to Greg. It helped make him into what he is today." Garnet told me.

"Yeah." Amethyst admitted. She then said, "I think you'll like him if you love his songs."

"I bet. Thanks, guys." I said, turning back to normal. As I went to bed later during the night, I began to wonder why Chalcedony just activated on her own instead of me activating her manually or by thought. Chalcedony is my only way to understand the Crystal Gems, and just Gems in general at the moment. She won't activate every time I try to dance, right? That might be inconvenient. Would Greg be okay with my powers? I want him to know because Steven is his son, and I'm going to be around him a lot of my time. I closed my eyes on that thought. The next morning was when things changed. Pearl was trying to help me get dressed for it, but the others all said it was too much, and they let me change into shorts, and I dropped my hoodie by the couch, much to Pearl's annoyance, and she folded it up neatly and put it on the armrest of the couch.

"Okay, now, you need to be professional and try not to mess up too bad!" Steven had said. "A job is very important, and my Dad is your boss! So if something goes wrong, you're in trouble with both him, and the Gems."

"Right…" I said.

"Not with me!" Amethyst added. "I just kind of lay around most of the time anyway."

"Amethyst!" Pearl said. "Look, we know that because of this job, you may not be able to come with us on as many missions anymore. We want you to understand that Greg is a very nice and patient man, so not much will set him off, but we ask you to be on your best behavior regardless."

"I'm not ten anymore, Pearl." I told her.

"But we don't have that exact same level." Garnet said. "Just do what he tells you, and you will be fine."

"Of course." I replied. Why were they talking to me like I was a kid? Did they not know how else to treat a human under Steven's Dad's age?

"You probably won't have to do much, but you'll still get paid!" Amethyst told me.

"That's something." I replied. I then took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Greg knows to send you home by 2 or 3 pm." Pearl said. "So you'll be able to still train with us during the night."

"What if you need me for a mission, though?" I asked them. Pearl's eyes widened, and she ran back into the house.

"Kyle, my Dad will like you just fine! He raised me when I was little, then the Gems picked up from there. I'm still okay!" Steven told me, smiling.

"You see him almost every day anyway, right?" I asked him. He nodded to me.

"Sure do!" Steven said, when Pearl came back.

"Here! This is Steven's old phone before he got his smartphone. I saved it so I could reactivate it later just in case." It was a keyboard slider phone. I slid it apart and back together a few times.

"Nice." I said. "Thanks, Pearl."

"We could also call Greg, but you two may be away from the building. We never know." Garnet said.

"Now, have a fun time!" Pearl said, patting my head. I sighed. Amethyst high fived me.

"Knock those cars dead, K!" Amethyst said.

"Kyle." Garnet came up to me. "See you later. I'll give the monsters a good one for you."

"Sure thing, Garnet. The first car I wash, I'll dedicate to you." Garnet smirked back. I sprouted my quills.

"Catch ya on the flipside." I said, zooming away. I zoomed through tow, and found the building. It was a large white building with a garage, saying "It's a Wash" on a sign above it. There was already a van saying 'Mr. Universe' parked outside of it, and looking at the time on the phone, I was on time, at 7 in the morning. I guzzled a coffee that I got on the way, and tossed it in the trash can, putting away my quills. I knocked on the van.

"Mr. Universe? The Gems called earlier, saying I could help you out? It's Kyle Tennyson!" The van slowly opened, and the guy inside yawned. I guess I woke him up.

"Oooh…" He grunted. He came out, and I saw while he was bald on the top of his head, he also had long hair, and he was rugged. He wore a white undershirt with slightly torn up jeans, too. He saw me, then yawned again.

"Did I oversleep again?" He asked.

"Um… The Gems just said to be here by 7 am. I'm here." I told him. His eyes shot open, and he looked at his watch.

"Oh no! I need to open the car wash!" He ran inside the building, and I ran in after him.

"Mr. Universe! I just want to talk to you before we open and-" He turned to look at me.

"Sorry, I just noticed I should have opened by now. With you around, this should be a lot easier, um…"

"Kyle. Kyle Tennyson." I introduced myself.

"Name's Greg. Mr. Universe isn't usually necessary." He told me, shaking my hand. Once we let go, I assumed it was straight to business.

"Usually, I would interview someone, but I'm the only employee, so… it'd be good to have some help around here for once." He said.

"The Gems don't offer?" I asked him.

"They're usually busy with Gem stuff." He told me. "I'm not allowed to mess with magic or whatever. So… you just moved to town?"

"Kind of, yeah. Um… Did they tell you about my abilities, or is that something I have to explain myself?"

"Abilities?"

"Just to remain unclassified, I came from another dimension. I'm a superhero, and I use this watch called the Ultimatrix to fight off evil villains, monsters, the like. I was sent here against my will by some crazy game show hosty kind of guy, and-"

"That sounds a little farfetched."

"Want to see something I can turn into?"

"Sure. Surprise me." I could tell Greg wasn't immediately believing me, but he would see really soon. I turned the watch on, and found a new form I had gotten from Trey. This one was his water form, Hydro Tide, I believe. I slapped the symbol down, instantly becoming a white alien with red shorts and red eyes. Two tubes came out of my neck and were extending into my shoulders, and there were two holes in my hands. The Ultimatrix symbol was now on my chest.

"HYDRO TIDE!" I yelled. Greg jumped back in surprise.

"You… shapeshifted. Like the Gems do."

"I can assure you, Greg, this is different than how Gems shapeshift. I can become any species in the Milky Way Galaxy in my dimension, as well as a few from the Andromeda Galaxy, some from my own head, and some from another universe parallel to my own. I'm a superhero, and I don't usually use my powers randomly. Also, I'm half-alien myself."

"Usually?" He began calming down.

"Yeah. I blasted the donut shop guy with magic like a few days ago or something."

"Oh. That's why Lars was freaking out." Greg said aloud. He continued with, "Well, if his name is Hydro Tide, I bet he uses water powers in some way."

"Of course he does." I smirked back.

"Well, WATER we waiting for? Let's open for business!" Greg happily said. I laughed happily.

"Sure, boss!" I replied. I helped him get some of his supplies ready, and while I was raring and ready to go, we didn't get a customer until an hour later. It was an African American man with hair shaped like a brush.

"Mr. Universe!" He yelled at us. Greg and I walked up to him, as he hopped out of his car in a panic.

"Kofi, it's fine. He's just… a friend I just made." Greg told him. I waved back.

"Well, you and your… alien friend here need to clean off this car! My daughter dropped marinara sauce all over it again! AS A PRANK! IT IS A WASTE OF SAUCE!"

"I can see that…" I said, looking it over. Does this guy run a pizza joint or something? Oh well. I blasted his car with water, and the sauce quickly came off.

"W-Wow! It is good as new!" He felt the spot. "This is… amazing! I need to tell the others in town! Everyone needs to see this!" He dropped some money into Greg's hands, and zoomed off.

"Nice job, Kyle! We may actually get good business today!" Greg said.

"Maybe so." I told him. Wow. Not only could I help out the Gems on missions, I could help out Greg at the car wash! This was pretty badass if I do say so myself! As I predicted, people were flooding in from all over Beach City, and even the Mayor came up to talk to me. He brought a TV crew.

"Greg! May I have an interview with your alien employee?" Greg and I looked at him.

"How about when we're on break? We need to get through the line." Greg replied. I just blasted down the car of someone who was apparently off-roading in it, and he dropped a 20 in my hand.

"Thanks for the wash, man." He said, driving off. We of course had people driving inside the actual car washer part of the building to speed things along, but they wouldn't leave unless I splashed their car anyway. I appreciated being wanted again. After the secrecy and other things from the Gems, having this amount of attention felt gratifying. We were busy for about three hours straight before lunch break finally came, and I became human again to do some interviews.

"Your name is Kyle Tennyson?" The mayor asked me.

"Yep. Sure is. I just moved to town. You could say I drifted my way in here." I replied, kind of reveling in the news camera.4

"Drifted, huh?"

"I was sent here against my will, but I figured I should make an impression while I'm here." I bit into a sandwich Steven made for me. It was salami and cheese. One of my favorites.

"Against your will? How?"

"I'm from another dimension. But I'm a superhero there, so it's cool. Everyone in Beach City is safe."

"It's safe to assume you know Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems if you're working with his father, correct?"

"Yep. I keep the world safe from bad magic."

"How did you turn into that water alien?"

"My watch turns me into whatever I can turn into. No one but me knows what I can become." I wanted to add a small layer of mystery.

"Interesting. Would you be interested in helping my campaign later?"

"Nah. I have a debt I need to repay to the Gems and Steven first. Part of it is helping Greg at the car wash."

"I see. You've caused quite the stir already from what I'm seeing…"

"It's the alien guy!" Someone yelled in the background. It was a guy who looked like he had curly fries for hair, in a Hawaiian shirt. "I need to talk to him for my blog!" He had yelled again.

"Just such an example from what I see here." The mayor continued.

"I just want Beach City to know, I'm here to help you. You need a car washed, or your city saved, you know where to find me." I winked and pointed at the camera, for effect of course.

"And that is out interview with the newest resident of Beach City, Kyle Tennyson! We can trust him, so says I, Mayor Dewey! Reelect me next election!" He and his staff hastily began packing up the equipment. The Hawaiian shirt guy had come up to me with a notepad.

"Mr. Tennyson… judging by your shapeshifting powers, it is logical to assume there is life in the universe other than us. Can you verify this for me?" He asked.

"I can talk later. I want to finish my sandwich." I told him.

"But… can you verify my-"

"Yes, bro. Now leave me alone please. I need my sandwich." I bit into it again.

"If you insist." He said, walking off. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about Ronaldo, Kyle."

"It's cool. That shirt is a little obnoxious, though." I said, eating.

"Everyone's been pretty happy today." He said. "I'm also really happy that you got this much business here! I could make actual money again!"

"Again?" I asked him.

"Business is pretty slow around here."

"Before I came along?"

"Yeah… Say, how good are you with guitar?" He asked.

"I only know how to play one song. Hey! I could hold a mini-concert later!" I snapped my fingers at this realization. That would really make everyone in Beach City go wild!

"With you playing your song?" Greg asked. I nodded.

"And it is the best song ever!" I yelled gleefully, almost letting loose a fan screech.

"Sounds good. And we can hold it here at the car wash!"

"With amplifiers!" I said. Stars briefly appeared, then I shook them out of my eyes. "So that's how Steven does it." I said aloud, voicing my thoughts.

"Well, we can jam after we finish this line of people."

"I can stay until 2 or 3 pm. At least that's what Pearl said."

"We'd better work fast, then!" Greg said, pulling out his hose. I went Water Hazard, to change it up, and got water ready. We got our hoses ready, blasting the entire line as it drove by. I never knew washing cars could be so much fun! It… almost made me want to sing!

" _I know washing cars seems droll, not really all that fun. But when you become an alien… EVERYTHING IS MUCH MORE FUN! YEAH-AH!"_ I blasted down 5 cars at once with my streams, and Greg collected their cash immediately after.

" _I know this is so weird, yet it is so cool. Kyle's a shapeshifting alien… and this is the busiest I've been! This idea was so good! The Gems will like him now. If this means anything, it's that that Steven makes good friends!"_ He began putting cash into a safe after collecting piles of it from people. Once I saw the crazier size of people driving in, I slapped my watch symbol, transforming into Splashdown.

" _Washing cars is so much fun! Words I never thought would leave my lips! If only Kevin saw all of this…_ Actually then again, it's probably better he doesn't. _But regardless of that… This is so crazy it's so fun! Getting back on track, this line is out of whack! Water aliens are so cool… Every power I have seems so new!"_ I referred to my powers' effects on the civilians of Beach City as they drove up to receive their washes. What a day this turned out to be now. I'm frikkin' singing, and I sounded nice, I think.

" _To end this song right off… Because this line has stopped… Washing cars is so much fun… and I will be employed… yet again."_ (A/N: I was thinking of the beat of 'Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart.')

Later…

Greg and I began looking at the money we made for the day, and I was in my normal form again.

"Kyle, this is amazing! I've never made so much cash in one day! I mean, I'm not a guy that needs a ton of money, but still!" I smiled at our work. A whole business day, and other than the one break, nothing but work got done. This was going to be a good job. I almost thought we'd be set for the week with this stuff.

"They'll probably get all of their cars dirty on purpose now, so they can get an alien wash again." I said. Greg laughed.

"You're probably right, bud. Say, why don't you head back to the temple? I gotta think of a reward for lunch break tomorrow."

"Well said, Greg. See ya tomorrow."

"By the way, the wash isn't open on weekends, so you can relax those days."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm the boss now." He laughed again, making me laugh. I was leaving, when I saw Steven and Amethyst heading for the boardwalk. Seemed okay, and I decided to meet up with them to tell them about my day.

"Hey, Fryman! Give me the bits!" Steven exclaimed. I decided to follow both Steven and Amethyst.

"We're closed." The guy behind the stand they were looking into had hair shaped like fries in a McDonald's bag. I think I splashed his car, too. I think his name was Fryman.

"Aww, come on!" Fryman was about to say something when I walked up.

"Hey, Ste-man. Yo, A." I said while waving.

Amethyst replied, "Hey, Kyle. How was your first day?" When Fryman gasped.

"Kyle Tennyson?! You washed my car as that red water guy earlier!" He smiled, removing the closed sign he just put up.

"You don't have to stay open for me, sir." I told him.

"I insist! What can I get you?" He answered.

"I guess I can pay for whatever Steven and Amethyst want. Honestly, I was going to have dinner with the Gems and Steven tonight." I replied.

"Sure thing. What would you two like?" He asked them.

"Give us the bits!" Amethyst said, pounding on the table. "The bits… the bits…" Steven and I joined in.

"THE BITS! THE BITS! THE BITS!" We said in unison.

"Okay, take it easy on the counter." Fryman told us, leaving to make bits.

"What are bits?" I asked them.

"The bits leftover from when the fries are cooking." Steven told me. I smiled widely.

"Hey, Fryman! Make a batch for me too! With fries!" I yelled.

"First time the Universes wanted fries! Coming right up!" I slapped a 20 dollar bill on the table.

"Keep the change." I replied.

"Kyle, you don't have to." Steven told me. I just gave him a finger point and a wink.

"It's all good. By the way, your Dad is awesome."

"What did I tell you?" He said. We laughed with each other, and Amethyst smirked.

"Here you go." He gave us three batches of fry bits, and a holder with actual French fries for me. We headed back for the temple, happily eating our snacks.

"It was a really rewarding day, guys. We were busy the whole day, and I never thought I would be able to find washing cars so much fun!" I told them. Amethyst scoffed.

"Looks boring to me." She said.

"You never could use water powers, could you?" I asked her.

"Granted…" She replied.

"Ah, my favorite time of day. When the first sun sets and the second sun is already visible in the sky." Steven said.

"Yeah, second sun… Huh?!" Amethyst threw her fry bits into her mouth, and looked into the sky.

"OH NO!" She yelled, picking up Steven, making him drop his bits.

"My bits!" He yelled, making me chuckle, but I followed behind them. I saw Pearl and Garnet at the beach, with Pearl looking into a telescope.

"This is bad…" Garnet said. I looked up, seeing a red ball covering the sun.

"Look at it! I had no idea they were so BIG!" We caught up to them.

"Hi guys! Work was good!" I told them.

"Well, that's great, but where were you, Amethyst?" Pearl asked her.

"Eating fry bits with the guys." Amethyst told her. I went Upchuck to swallow mine quickly, then I looked back up.

"Ooh! Cool! Can I look?" Steven said, looking through Pearl's telescope.

"Not good. What is that?" I asked.

"It isn't cool, Steven. It's a RED EYE!" Pearl told him.

"Oh no! It'll infect us all!" Steven exclaimed.

"That's pinkeye, Steven." Both Garnet and I said. We looked at each other.

"Dude… Stop doing that…" I said to her. She grinned back as I changed back to me, crossing my arms.

"It's going to crush us, along with a city full of oblivious people! We have to stop it!" Pearl said.

"I got the perfect form for this, guys." I said. I transformed to my Saiyan form, Bardock. I looked like Bardock from Dragon Ball, just with red armor instead of green, and his headband was still blood red.

"BARDOCK! Oh yeah…" I brought my hands together, then pulled them back. "KAAAAA…. MEEEEEE…."

"What's he doing?" Steven asked. Garnet covered Steven.

"This could be big!" She yelled. Pearl and Amethyst took the message to heart, also getting in front of Steven.

"HAAAAAA…. MEEEEEE…." The beam became blue, and it glowed in my hands now. "HHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled, firing a large blue blast at the Red Eye. When it hit, I thought I was pushing it back, but it kept moving forward.

"Resilient, huh?!" I yelled at it. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I AMPED UP?! HAAAAAA!" I powered up again, forcing it back slightly, but it seemed to repel the attack after another minute of blasting it.

"Okay. This might take a while…" I said.

"Nice effort, Kyle. But I have another plan." Garnet said. I looked to her.

"What would that be?" I asked her. She picked up Amethyst, then chucked Amethyst at it.

"YAAAAHHHHH!" Amethyst yelled. She then hit it, and fell into the ocean below.

"Seriously?" I asked her. Garnet gave me a deadpan look back.

"Steven, the only way we could destroy these before was with a Laser Light Cannon made by Rose Quartz."

"Rose Quartz?" I asked.

"Yeah! My mom!" Steven added. Pearl facepalmed.

"Was he not supposed to know that yet?" Steven asked her. "Sorry." I growled at Pearl.

"Sounds important." I said to her. Amethyst had swam back.

"Hey guys! I can try it again!" I looked to Amethyst.

"Rose Quartz, huh?" I brought up. Amethyst shook her head.

"Our former leader." Garnet told me.

"You're going to have to start trusting me eventually, guys." I told them. "Anyway, about this Laser Light Cannon thing?"

"It's the only weapon powerful enough to destroy the Red Eye. But only Rose knew how to activate it, and we don't know where it is." Pearl said.

"Rose would make this so easy…" Amethyst added.

"I know! My Dad would know where it is!" Steven said. The three of them looked at each other weirdly, so I knew their opinion of Greg wasn't that great.

"Steven… Greg is nice… but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with a powerful weapon like that." Pearl told him. I felt that was pretty down-putting, then Amethyst talked.

"Your Dad's kind of a mess, Steven." She said.

"GUYS!" I yelled. "Who cares about whether or not Greg is a mess right now! The fact of the matter is, there's a giant menacing eyeball closing in on Beach City, and we need to either find this cannon before it gets too close, or find a way to wreck it ourselves! Steven! You go to your Dad, and find out if he has it or not. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl! You three stay here and help me try to kill this eyeball before it gets too close!" Steven nodded.

"Mm!" He grunted, and ran to town to find Greg.

"Good idea." Garnet said. Wow, I just took control of the situation. Nice. I transformed to Chromastone, then went Ultimate Chromastone, and finally, Giga Chromastone. Garnet chucked Amethyst at it again, then I fired a large beam at it. The attack hit it, and I flew up to see if the extra force of the laser would do more damage. It moved backwards for a moment, and Amethyst hit it, and she fell back towards the water again. The Red Eye seemed to push me back, and I flew back down again, getting Amethyst back to the beach.

Amethyst looked back up. "How are we going to get this thing?!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, girls. I still have a few tricks up my sleeves." I told them. Garnet picked Amethyst back up, and chucked her again. I slapped my symbol, and was Atomix this time.

"HMM! Let's see how that Red Eye likes this! HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA HAAAAA!" I threw a large radiation ball at it, making a big explosion, and the smoke cleared, revealing the eye. It only had a smudge on it.

"DOESN'T THIS STUPID EYE KNOW WHEN TO QUIT?!" I yelled. Amethyst hit it again, and she fell into the water.

"And don't you have an idea other than hurling Amethyst at it?" I asked Garnet. She shrugged. Pearl kept looking at the eye from the telescope.

"I still can't seem to locate a weak spot. I don't know why…" She said. I went Ultimate Atomix, and flew up to it, using my electrons to boost my flight speed. I then began using my protons to boost the power of my next attack. I latched myself onto the side of the eye, and powered myself up. When I hit a large buildup…

"NUCLEAR WINTER!" I yelled. I exploded, making a red mushroom cloud pop up on top of it. That did not deter the eye, and I flew back down to the ground. I slapped my symbol again, going Way Big, then hit it again, increasing my size to massive heights, and getting the Ultimate symbol.

" **ULTIMATE WAY BIG!"** I yelled, as the Gems; mouth drooped wide open. I brought my arms together, and began firing a large cosmic ray at it, neutralizing its position.

"T-that may be it!" Pearl yelled. Garnet grabbed Amethyst anyway.

"Just in case." She said aloud. I saw my beam holding it back, but the eye refused to go back, still. It pushed forward. I then slapped my symbol again, making it grow new spikes, like with Giga Chromastone. I got even larger. My total height was now 600 feet. My colors changed, from red, white, and blue to red, black, and gold. I got more buff in my build, my forearms and forelegs got more armored, and I seemed to get a red sash across my waist.

" **GIGA WAY BIG!"** This form was my largest one yet. If the Crystal Gems were surprised before, this one was going to knock their socks off. I fired yet another large blast, and the Red Eye finally began moving backwards.

"WHOA!" Amethyst yelled. "You weren't kidding when you called this one Way Big!"

" **WHAT CAN I SAY, AMETHYST? I'M CRAZY STRONG NOW!"** This blast was so strong, and I was putting my all into it, but it was still acting like it was trying to push back. What made this eye so determined to get through anyway? This one blast was getting insane. I gritted my teeth, getting my ground together, and just wanting to get this thing out of the damned way. As I pushed, I heard a honk, with a song playing out of a van.

" _I know I'm not that tall… I know I'm not that smart… but let me drive my van into your heart… let me drive my van into your heart!"_ I turned, seeing the Mr. Universe van heading for the beach while dragging a pink cannon shaped object towards us. It looked like it was scraping the road being pulled by a child's wagon.

" _I know I'm not that rich… I'm trying to get my start. So let me drive my van into your heart! Let me drive my van into your heart!"_

"No way! They found it?!" Pearl asked crazily. Garnet and Amethyst looked equally surprised. I grinned.

"I knew you two could do it…" I thought to myself as the van got closer.

" _And if we look out of place, well, baby that's okay! I'll drive us into outer space where we can't hear what people say. I know I don't have a plan. I'm working on that part. At least I got a van, do let me drive my van into your heart!"_ It began repeating the song as Steven and Greg left the car, dragging the cannon behind them.

"STEVEN!" The Gems exclaimed, as they got the cannon in position.

"It was in my storage shed all along." Greg said. He looked up at me, then was surprised, then saw my watch symbol, but briefly.

"Phew… Just making sure it was you, Kyle!" Greg yelled. I gave him a thumbs up.

" **10-4 GOOD BUDDY!"** I yelled down at him.

"How do you turn it on?!" Steven asked the Gems. They looked at each other right away, and began pondering it.

" **YOU GUYS CAN'T TURN IT ON?! GREAT! I CAN'T HOLD THIS FOREVER YOU KNOW!"** I yelled to them. Amethyst began rubbing Steven up against the side of the cannon now.

"Come on! Work!" She couldn't get it to turn on.

"I'm sorry, guys…" Steven said.

"It's okay, Steven! After all… if every pork chop were perfect…" Greg said. Steven finished for him.

"We wouldn't have hot dogs!" The cannon suddenly lit up.

"That's it!" Garnet exclaimed. She, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven began aiming the cannon at the eye now.

"FIRE!" Garnet commanded. The cannon fired, releasing a laser that shaped itself into a large woman. It combined with my blast, then the shot amplified itself through the Red Eye, and it exploded. I fell to my knees, then reverted to me again.

"That guy was HUGE! We saw him all the way from the shed!" Steven said. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" He ran to me with starry eyes. I patted him on the head.

"Couldn't have cut it any closer, eh, Ste-man?" I asked him. Greg smiled as he saw this, then freaked out.

"WHOA!" He yelled. "MY VAN!"

"It's okay, Dad! After all, if every pork chop was perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs."

"Steven! It's my van!" He yelled, going after it. Steven looked at me,

"Could you guys get it? I need to rest for a second…" I said, falling down. I went to sleep after it. Thing is… Giga Way Big actually can drain me if I'm in that state for too long. Super evolved To'kustars are insane, man.

To be continued…


End file.
